A Showered Anniversary
by Orpheusxvii
Summary: DBSK ONE SHOT! I'm not good at summaries... but its Yoochun's and Junsu's anniversary and Yoochun surprises Junsu the shower... read to find out what happens... yoosu


A Showered Anniversary

Dedicated to Monica ( uke_jae007 )

Junsu unlocked the door to his and Yoochun's apartment. Opening the door, he dropped his book bag by the entry way and took off his shoes, closed the door and made his way to the kitchen.

"Chunnie! I'm home!" Junsu yelled for his beloved Yoochun. When the reply was his own echo he searched through the apartment looking for Yoochun.

"Guess he's still with Joongie, better wash up before he gets home." Junsu said to himself. He heard from Yoochun that Jaejoong had gotten free tickets to a spa and wanted to take Yoochun and Yunho, his boyfriend. Junsu didn't mind though, he had already made plans to work on the dance routines with Changmin all day today.

Junsu snapped out of his daydream when he saw that the clock read 7:30pm, Yoochun had told him that he would be back home at 8pm and Junsu had promised a dinner and the night to themselves. But when he started thinking about dinner, he decided that he would order out seeing as the only thing that he can make is instant ramen in a cup.

He sat his keys on the kitchen counter, left his jacket on the dinning room chair and proceeded to head to the bathroom to freshen up.

Walking into the bathroom, Junsu closed the door but didn't lock it saying to himself that Yoochun wouldn't be home for 30 min. so he had enough time to take a shower before he got home. Whereas if he was home and found out Junsu was getting in the shower he would make sure Junsu wouldn't leave without a pleasurable experience.

Taking off his jewelry and placing it on the sink he looked at the piece of fine silver Yoochun got him for their 6 month anniversary. Remembering how much Yoochun loved him he took off his shirt, pants, and underwear, shamefully agreeing with him about his girlish figure, although Yoochun would never know he felt this way.

Stepping into the shower and turning the water onto a warm moist mist, he let it flow through his hair and down his body in waves. He sighs when the water hits his tense muscles on his shoulders from such a pressuring workout.

After relaxing for a bit longer he grabbed the soap bar and proceeded to wash his body with the little sanitary item. Rinsing the soap off of him, Junsu then grabs the shampoo and places a dab of it on his palm about the size of a nickel and massages it gently into his hair. Letting the warm liquid run through his hair and washout the shampoo, he then grabs the conditioner and repeats the routine one more time.

Reaching for the nozzle, now that he was done washing up, he was startled when a hand was placed on his and a mouth right next to his ear where he could feel the hot breath on his skin.

"Done already Junnie? But I'm not ready to get out yet." A low voice purred into his ear making him shiver with pleasure. The intruder removes his hand from Junsu's and traces his hipbone to his navel locking his fingers together, he began attacking Junsu's open neck nipping and sucking it in various spots, Junsu let out a low moan.

"I thought- y-you weren't going to b-be home until e-eight." Junsu managed to squeeze out.

"We finished early so I came home to see you and guess where I find you…?" The intruder purred into Junsu's neck, while Junsu was trying his hardest to not make a sound. "I find you in the shower, with the door unlocked. You know the consequences for doing that, do you not?" The intruder purred into Junsu's ear, now sucking on his earlobe. Junsu blushed, he couldn't find his voice to answer this intruders question, when he tried to answer all that came out was a high moan, that frustrated him. Unlucky for Junsu, it just turned the intruder on more when he was frustrated.

Finally he manages to squeak out a small "yes" to answer the intruder's question.

"Good then you should not fight me, besides all I want for our anniversary is you Junnie." He purred out into the little duckling's ear. Turning around to where Junsu could see the intruders face, he struggles with a reply.

"If I'm all you want……then take me……claim me Chunni-" Junsu barely got out the last bit of that sentence before Yoochun attacked his lips hungrily.

Yoochun bit at Junsu's bottom lip teasingly until he opened his mouth so he could deepen the kiss. They both moaned when their tongues met, a sensuous dance which Yoochun lead over Junsu. Junsu slid his hands up Yoochun's body wrapping his arms around his neck to make sure the kiss lasted as long as he wanted.

They both pulled away at the same time panting, trying to catch their breath. Yoochun took this opportunity to cling to Junsu's neck. Biting his earlobe and leaving a trail of saliva from his ear to the part in his neck where his collarbone lines with his neck, biting down right where they met and sucking. Junsu didn't even try to hold back his moans and sounds of pleasure. Moving his hand, Yoochun found a nipple he could play with as he moved down placing a trail of kisses down Junsu's collarbone. Junsu let out a little squeak as Yoochun's hand moved around on his chest.

Shoving Junsu into the far wall of the shower, Yoochun moved his lips down Junsu's chest enjoying every sound coming from Junsu's mouth. His lips met a nipple and he began to suck on it emitting more sounds from Junsu. He bit down causing Junsu to jump, making Yoochun leave a mark, not that Yoochun minded he wanted people to know that Junsu was his and only his.

Leaving a trail of saliva from Junsu's nipple he traveled down his torso dipping his tongue into his navel and back out again in a quick motion. He swirled around it a couple of times then continued his trail downwards. Reaching the top of Junsu's pubic hairs he stopped to think about how this is the only place Junsu has hair besides his head; he looked up at Junsu, a sly grin on his handsome features.

"Chunnie…wha−AHH!" Junsu squealed when Yoochun took the tip of his member into his mouth. Junsu though it was a treat when his lover sucked him off, normally it's the other way around. His hand went straight to Yoochun's hair, pulling it in pleasure.

Groaning more when Yoochun's tongue played with the tip of his member as he moved his mouth down his length. Yoochun let his tongue work around Junsu's member like a lollipop, licking and sucking every bit of it he could. This act alone made Junsu that much closer to coming. When Yoochun bit down slightly he couldn't hold it back anymore, he released his seed into Yoochun's mouth. Yoochun swallowed the seed and slid up Junsu's body to where they were face to face. He took Junsu into a kiss that was not soft at all, it was rough, tongues no longer danced for dominance, they battled, which after a while Yoochun won.

"Are you ready?" Yoochun asked into their kiss. Again Junsu couldn't find his voice and just squeaked.

"A squeak…isn't going…to work Junnie…you have…to tell me…what you want…you want it right?..." Yoochun panted out still engaged in their kiss. Junsu was tying his hardest to find his voice and answer his dearest.

"I−…ugh-want−…mmph…IT!" he finally got out what he wanted to say with another squeak at the end. "I want it…Chunnie!"

"That's better." Yoochun positioned his fingers at Junsu's entrance, now who was he to deny his lover; he pushed one finger in earning a groan into their kiss from Junsu.

Yoochun pulled away from their kiss, a whimper from Junsu before he added a second finger. Junsu squeaked and moaned at the same time, his forehead fell onto Yoochun's shoulder.

"It hurts…Chunnie." Junsu whimpered out.

"It's ok, it will… feel better soon." Yoochun added another and his last finger, thrusting in and out, he found Junsu's spot with no problem. More sounds emitted from his partner as he lifted his head and took him into a kiss better than the last. Yoochun removed his fingers resulting in a groan and whimper from Junsu.

"Ready for me…to fuck you?" Yoochun purred out into their kiss. Junsu made a sound that was sort of like a yes mixed with a moan and Yoochun's lips against his.

"I'll take…that as…a yes." Yoochun pulled away from the kiss to get ready for something better. Junsu locked his ankles behind Yoochun's lower back. He positioned his member in front of Junsu's entrance.

"Ready…? This may…hurt…" Yoochun said. He wanted to make sure his little uke got all the enjoyment he wanted. Junsu nodded and mumbled 'I'm ready'. Yoochun eased into his entrance, groaning at how good it felt. He thrusted in to Junsu and hit his spot almost instantly.

"God Damn it Chunnie!" Junsu moaned out.

"Do you want me to go faster Junnie?... You need to tell me what you want…" Yoochun ordered. It puzzled Junsu, how can his lover still give orders in this situation, he may never know.

"Oh Chunnie!... God Damn It FUCK ME!" Junsu moaned/screamed out. Yoochun loved hearing curse words coming from his lover, since he never says them. He moved faster, thrusting in and out of Junsu, and just to make Junsu feel more; he grabbed his member and started pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. But Yoochun was close to his climax, he couldn't do this muck longer.

"Fuck…Fuck Chunnie…So Goo−nngh!" Junsu groaned as he came again, this time all over Yoochun's hand. He leaned up and claimed Junsu's mouth one more time. With two more good thrusts and pumps he came inside of Junsu and fell to the ground of the shower, still inside of Junsu.

He mustered up enough energy to pull out of Junsu and reached up to turn the shower off. He sat up and pulled Junsu on to his chest, his head resting there. Yoochun placed his arms around Junsu's waist, Junsu doing the same to Yoochun, their legs in a tangled mess.

"Happy Anniversary Chunnie…" Junsu said into Yoochun's chest.

"Yes it is a Happy Anniversary Baby…" Yoochun whispered into Junsu's hair, even though he was asleep. Yoochun feel asleep not long after his little duckling, not caring that they were still in the shower. As long as he was with Junsu, he was happy.

-Taia


End file.
